


Одержимый

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: — Нет никакой на хуй разницы между нами, Саске. У меня — Джашин, у тебя — Итачи.Только плевать он хотел на слова Хидана.
Relationships: Hidan/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	Одержимый

**Author's Note:**

> На ficbook.net была заявка с пожеланиями по направленностям и пейрингам, а автор оставлял пару и три слова, которые надо было вплести в текст.  
> Мне выпали Хидан/Саске (строптивость, власть, коса). Это было дико сложно, т.к. на тот момент это были два моих самых нелюбимых персонажа.  
> Я решила сохранить аутентичность Хидана в озвучке Анкорда, потому он матерится как сапожник.

— О, опять эти новенькие, как же они заебали…

После смерти Какузу Хидан вздохнул с облегчением, но ведь не могли его Акацки отпустить просто так. Он слишком много знает и всё ещё был полезен как один из двойки непобедимых «зомби». Вернее, раньше в Акацки были уверены, что эти двое непобедимы.

Голограммы Акацки переливались, искажались, особенно исказилась голограмма Хидана — связь прерывалась помехами, тот, вероятно, снова попал под дождь, дожидаясь непонятно чего. Отдавая очередную жертву своему богу? Из слов Хидана его бог просил другой жертвы, и дары Джашину тот приносил регулярно.

— И кто же к нам пожаловал? — скучающе спросил Хидан.

— Это Учиха Саске.

Хидан его, кажется, уже встречал или как минимум о нём слышал. Организация обсуждала кончину Орочимару, все только и говорили, что его победил этот Саске, младшенький брат Итачи. Сейчас Итачи гнил где-то в самодельной могиле рядом со скалой, опаленной Аматерасу, расколенной молнией и залитой кровью.

Узнав, кому его отдают в напарники, Саске едва удержался, чтоб не плюнуть в лицо сразу двоим людям: самому Хидану и тому, кто предложил запрячь его в пару к Хидану. Таковы правила, Акацки ходят парами, да и Хидан давненько со смерти Какузу не вылезал на свет. Нет, Хидан не горевал, вовсе наоборот, но и заданий для него не было — за оставшимися хвостатыми отправляли других, а Хидану только и оставалось, что прохлаждаться и маяться от скуки. Укрыться ему от дождя было пока что негде.

— Что ж, найду себе пещерку, затащу туда чернил, свитков и буду писать.

Хидан писал и писал, переписывал, поправлял, он вываливал буквально всё, что он знал о великом Джашине, он пытался разложить по полочкам, в чём заключалась суть его учений, его культа и его слова. Он совсем не замечал, как противоречит сам себе.

Но теперь к Акацки присоединился Саске, и писать стало некогда. В его глазах пылал чёрный огонь мести, его губы были всегда сомкнуты, его сердце клевали чёрные вороны и роняли в душу перья, чёрные, как его чакра. Как он сам.

— Что, атеист желторотый, тоже меня ненавидишь?

— Хватит, и так голова болит, без твоих религиозных бредней, — отмахивается Саске. Ему ещё и спать в одной пещере с ним придётся — Акацки меняют локацию, Коноха их уже выследила. Нужно смываться.

Хидан не сводил глаз с Саске. Какая грация, какая манерность и уверенность в себе.

— И чем же я могу помочь тебе?

— Ты поможешь мне стереть с лица земли Коноху.

Хидан довольно улыбается — вот в чём их с Саске мысли совпадали.

— Так бы и передавил их всех, еретиков.

Саске стискивает зубы. Хидан нарушает все его личные границы, осторожно берёт за точёный подбородок. Хочется попробовать на вкус хоть немного его крови, подчинить себе, но не убивать, нет. Пусть поживёт ещё.

— Ну, я же знаю, как ты ненавидишь этих уёбков из Конохи, ведь это они заставили Итачи…

— Не произноси имя Итачи вслух, — шипит Саске. — Это могу делать только я и Мадара.

— Избранные, блядь. Учихи…

Он отходит от Саске, косо поглядывая на красную косу. Идеальное оружие, данное великим Джашином для свершения мести. Месть. Месть всем, кто не верит в них с Джашином, не верит его словам, его учению.

— Одержимый. Поехавший, — выплёвывает ему в лицо Саске. — Не говори со мной.

— Строптивый какой, — улыбается Хидан.

Эта его одержимость стучала в его, Саске, висках, от неё сводило скулы и хотелось хорошенько проблеваться.

— Да, ты прав, я чертовски ненавижу каждого в Конохе. У них слишком много власти. Если бы не Итачи, давно были бы рабами, валялись у ног Данзо и молили о пощаде. Если бы я только мог вернуть Итачи…

Саске снова отворачивается — противно видеть эту смазливую рожу Хидана, его смуглую шею с такой же смуглой обнажённой грудью, улыбку его эту, блеск в глазах. Слушать эту бредятину про великого Джашина.

Хидан облизывается — у Саске вкусно пахнет чакра и, наверняка, кровь такая же вкусная. Поиграть бы с ним. Слизать кровь и пот с белоснежной кожи на груди, обхватить запястья, раздвинуть его ноги, вонзиться в него членом, быстро, чтоб по коже Хидана стекало больше чужой крови, чтоб Саске стонал от боли. А может, ему бы понравилось, и он стонал от удовольствия?

Саске продолжал грезить совсем другими идеями, наполнявшими его чёрную голову.  
Саске прокручивал в голове слова, сказанные («Ты больше не мой наставник!») этому вечно спокойному («Вы ничего не понимаете, не вам мне лекции читать!»), равнодушному и холодному ко всему выблядку («Может, я убью самого дорогого вам человека?!»), который никогда («Верни мне Итачи!..»), никогда бы не смог понять его, Саске, эмоций («…верни мне отца и мать!»). Он даже передать ему знаний и собственных чувств толком не смог, что уж говорить о принятии и понимании («…верни мой клан!») его, Саске, мыслей и этих, чёрт бы их побрал, чувств?

Если не Данзо, то Конохой наверняка будет управлять именно он. Гений. Его гениальность — подарок от клана Учиха, сам он — пустышка.

Коноха. Все они в Конохе — пустышки.

Саске закрывает глаза, его сознание жидким маслом поднимается на поверхность черепа, он не в состоянии связно думать.

— Нет никакой на хуй разницы между нами, Саске. У меня — Джашин, у тебя — Итачи.

Только плевать он хотел на слова Хидана.


End file.
